


Abandoned

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: The Prince and the Pawn [5]
Category: Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: whoops, why do i like torturing my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: He’d still follow Lucius to the ends of the earth if he asked.





	Abandoned

He was well aware of the unhealthy aspects of his relationship with Lucius. He saw the little prince as not only his leader, but also a younger brother. He was extremely protective of the younger boy, and in return, Lucius let him stay at his side and take his revenge. He knew this wasn’t good, Nate and Tabitha had only told him a million times.

 

And yet, he’d still follow Lucius to the ends of the earth if he asked.

 

So why.....why had Lucius left him behind? He had been nothing but loyal, following Lucius’ every request.

 

Apparently, that hadn’t been enough.

 

Now, he was lost in the charred and blackened cornfields of Ludlow, hopelessly lost. Lucius had promised to always find him, but he’d screamed for hours before realizing he wouldn’t get an answer. All because Lucius wanted to handle the research center himself.

 

He collapsed to his knees, chest feeling like it was caving in. He scrabbled with blunt nails at the pain, face screwing up as he tried to hold back tears. This time, his screams weren’t of anguish. No, these were screams of rage, of betrayal.

 

**_“WHY?!”_ **

 

He broke down in ugly, gasping sobs, pulling at his hair and rocking back and forth on the cold, charred ground. A trumpet overlaid a horrible screaming, faint, but piercing his ears all the same. He curled up, staring unseeing at the mud-stained knees of his jeans. “Little prince.....you left me.....” he hiccupped, burying his face in his knees. “You’ve abandoned me......just like the rest of them.”

 

He stiffened when a small hand landed on his head, not daring to breathe, in case the hallucination vanished. Because that’s what it was, right? A hallucination? Just the dregs of his broken mind torturing him with the thought of his little prince. “Aaron.” His shoulders tensed further, but he didn’t look up. “Aaron, look at me.” This time, the soft voice held a steely undertone of clear command.

 

Reluctantly, he looked up, meeting Lucius’ eyes. “You abandoned me....” he whispered. Lucius shook his head.

 

“I didn’t. As soon as I realized you were missing, I searched for you. I would never leave you behind, my most loyal,” he corrected. Aaron’s heart clenched, and he smiled with watering eyes.

 

“Little prince....” he murmured, relaxing for the first time in hours. “Yes, you’re right. You’ll always come back for me. You promised, and you don’t break promises,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Lucius chuckled, petting Aaron’s head gently.

 

“Yes,” he agreed simply. “Now, come. The fifth trumpet has sounded. Our time is running out.”


End file.
